


Here's to the Night

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Written for <a href="http://dephigravity.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dephigravity.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dephigravity</b>'s request for "post-prom Colton/Posey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dephigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/) **transfixeddream** for the very helpful (and hilarious) beta!

Tyler is pouting. Not that he’ll ever admit it in a million years; – he does have some pride, after all, – but yeah, definitely pouting. It's senior prom and his date left early with that douchenozzle Liam Hemsworth. His best friend, Holland, warned him that Sarah wasn’t right for him (“She’s a lying skank”, if Tyler remembers correctly) but of course he didn’t listen. So now here he is, sitting outside alone, wishing desperately that he brought a joint with him and trying to avoid the mingled looks of pity and amusement that he knows will be on his fellow students’ faces if he goes back inside.

On the other hand, the limo he (stupidly, he now thinks) rented isn’t due to come for another hour, and he has no other visible means of getting home. At least his parents are out of town for the weekend and he won’t have to recount this fiasco to them quite yet. So he has that going for him.

“Hey, Posey, where’s your date?” asks a low voice.

Tyler jumps, looking around him for the source of that honeyed voice. Finally his eyes settle on a shape hidden in the shadows, sitting on a low bench bracketed by rosebushes. He squints enough to make out a face and barely stifles a groan. Colton Haynes. Of course. The one guy in school that he never wants to see look at him like he’s a pathetic loser. The guy who makes him stutter and blush like no one else. The guy who, up until approximately ten seconds ago, has given no indication that he’s even aware Tyler exists.

Like a man about to face a firing squad, Tyler walks over to where Colton is sitting. As awkward as this conversation is bound to be, it still beats going inside.

“Sh-she left with Liam,” Tyler finally admits.

He waits for the inevitable mockery, but all Colton says is, a lazy “That douchenozzle,” which startles a laugh out of Tyler. He relaxes enough to sink down onto the bench beside Colton.

“What are you doing out here?” Tyler asks. “Your date run off with someone else, too?”

“Nah,” Colton replies with an indifferent shrug. “Didn’t bring one.”

Okayyyy…Tyler doesn’t really know how to process that information. Colton is the hottest guy at school. He could get anyone he wanted – guy or girl, though Tyler has really only seen him with guys. He’s taken a few to the school dances and other events, guys that Tyler has watched with an undeniable sense of envy, so Tyler knows it’s not a fear of any social repercussions that have left Colton going stag tonight.

When Tyler fails to respond for what’s probably an awkward amount of time, Colton just shakes his head and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a silver flask. Tyler openly stares as Colton tilts his head back, watching the bob of his Adam’s apple. Colton smirks, lips still clinging to the flask, and Tyler ducks his head. Busted.

“Here,” Colton rasps, voice thick from the burn of whatever he’s drinking. He presses the flask to Tyler’s chest, and Tyler’s hands come up automatically to grab it in case it spills on his rented tuxedo. “Drink.”

Since he’s not going inside for the foreseeable future, drinking sounds like a damn good game plan. He lifts the flask to his mouth and tries not to think about the fact that it was just touching Colton’s lips a few seconds ago. He takes a swig and chokes a bit. Whiskey. He takes another sip, smaller this time, and instead of choking on it he just feels a pleasant warmth as it makes his way down to his stomach. Colton is a genius.

***

Forty-five minutes later, and Tyler can’t remember why he was ever nervous around Colton. His newfound ease _could_ be the fact that he’s finished half of Colton’s the flask of whiskey (the other boy with Colton having finished the other half), but Tyler thinks it’s really because Colton is just that easy to talk to, once you get past being blinded by his beauty, – and shut up, Tyler is drunk, he can think like a teenage girl if he wants to.

Tyler has never really had a chance to talk to Colton before; they move in different circles, after all, and don’t have that many classes together. But Colton is fun and witty and tells some great stories that have Tyler’s sides aching from laughing.

Sometime in the last forty-five minutes they’ve moved closer together; Tyler isn’t sure if he moved or Colton did, but their sides are touching, their legs pressed together on the bench even though there’s a good two feet free on Tyler’s other side. Since Colton hasn’t said anything, Tyler damn sure isn’t going to. And when Colton puts his arm up behind Tyler on the bench, Tyler starts to think maybe the attraction isn’t _all_ on his side.

Colton starts leaning in, and Tyler is almost positive the boy that he is going to kiss him. His heart speeds up and his palms go damp, and he tilts his head accommodatingly as he feels a distinct stirring below the waist.

“Um, I think your pants are vibrating,” Colton says in an amused tone.

“Yeah…” Tyler says dreamily, and then the meaning of Colton’s words filters into his liquor-and-hormone-addled brain. “Oh, shit! My phone!” He fumbles it out of his pocket and reads the incoming text. His eyes close with frustration.

“Um, I guess I gotta go,” he says, “my limo’s here.”

“You even rented a limo and she ran out on you? That sucks, man,” Colton says sympathetically, and his hand pats Tyler on the thigh. “You don’t even get to enjoy it properly.”

And at this point Tyler can barely remember who Colton is talking about because he _has his hand on Tyler’s thigh_ but he nods anyway. He doesn’t want this evening to end, so he fights down a brief return of nervousness and asks just goes for it. “Yeah. Uh, wanna come with? My parents are gone this weekend. We could watch a movie or play some Playstation?”

Colton’s teeth flash white in the shadows as he grins in easy acceptance. “Sure, man. I’m ready to get out of here.”

***

The interior of the limo is dimly lit, and the privacy glass is up, for which Tyler is grateful. Although there’s way too much room for two people, Colton is somehow still pressed up against his side just like they were on the bench. Suddenly Tyler is extremely grateful that he lives more than a half an hour’s drive out of town. They’ve dipped into the bottle of champagne that Tyler had pre-arranged to have ready, and this time he isn’t mad in the slightest that Sarah took off with Hemsworth because somehow this is so much better.

Colton has his head tipped back against the leather of the seat, his eyes closed as he sings softly along with the music playing over the radio, and Tyler decides, _what the hell_ and leans over to press a kiss crookedly against Colton’s lips. Colton freezes, and Tyler barely has time to think _oh, shit, what the hell did I just do?_ before the other boy Colton comes to life, his hand coming up to palm the back of Tyler’s head, tilting him just a bit to adjust the angle, and then it’s sheer perfection. Tyler almost can’t process the fact that he’s kissing Colton fucking Haynes of all people, and Colton apparently _likes_ it!

The kiss starts off chastely but after a few seconds of getting used to the touch, Colton slowly parts his lips, the motion opening Tyler’s mouth as well. Colton’s tongue comes forward, seeking the moist heat of Tyler’s mouth, and Tyler eagerly responds, sucking Colton’s tongue in and tasting the lingering bite of whiskey on Colton’s tongue and something that is unique to Colton. Something that Tyler could get addicted to.

They spend long minutes making out like the teenagers they are, doing nothing more than exploring the new territory of each other’s mouths. Tyler’s hands are gripping the lapels of Colton’s tuxedo, probably causing some unforgivable wrinkles but if Colton isn’t complaining then Tyler isn’t moving. Colton’s hands are bracketing Tyler’s head as if to hold him there but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. Eventually Colton pulls away, and Tyler makes a sound of disappointment that he’ll deny to his dying day is a whimper.

Colton grins wickedly, his dimples cutting shadows in his cheeks in dim light of the limo’s interior. He slithers off the seat and kneels on the car’s floor, and Tyler is fervently grateful that he rented a stretch limo with a floor wide enough to lie down on – and doesn’t _that_ give him some interesting thoughts. They all scatter from his head though as Colton’s hands start tugging on the waistband of his pants, loosening his belt. He stares down at Colton dumbly, his hips lifting automatically to help the other boy slide his pants down. Meanwhile, his brain is going _holy shit!_ because other than a quick, over-the-pants grope from Sarah a couple months ago, nobody has ever touched Tyler’s dick but Tyler.

Colton draws Tyler’s anticipation out, starting greedily at his painfully hard dick while Tyler tries not to whimper at the image Colton makes down on his knees in front of him. Finally he leans forward, his mouth closing wetly over the head of Tyler’s dick and Tyler immediately jumps from _Oh, my God, Colton’s sucking my dick_ to _Oh, my God, please don’t let me come in ten seconds my first time getting a blowjob_. He moans, his hands gripping the leather of the seat beneath him since he doesn’t know what else to do with them. Colton knows what he’s doing; Tyler may be a virgin but even he can tell that there’s no awkwardness, no hesitation in Colton’s movements, and that’s just fine by Tyler – one of them should know what they’re doing, he thinks. He takes his time, drawing out Tyler’s pleasure, pulling off when Tyler gets too close to the edge and giving him time to recover his wits before sinking back down again.

Colton’s hand is stroking the base of Tyler’s cock, his mouth sucking strongly on the head. With his other hand he reaches out and grasps Tyler’s, pulling it to rest on the back of his head and _oh_ , Tyler likes that, likes the illusion that he’s controlling Colton’s movements. He lets go of the leather seat with his other hand and now both are resting on Colton’s head, as his hips lifting a little from the seat, and he could almost be fucking Colton’s mouth.

Maybe someday they’ll do that, he thinks foggily. Maybe he’ll stand and hold Colton’s head as he fucks into his mouth. Or maybe Colton will fuck _Tyler’s_ mouth. The thought is enough to make Tyler lose it, and frankly he’s surprised he lasted this long his first time out. Colton chokes a little and Tyler realizes too late he probably should have warned him he was going to come.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mutters and Colton’s eyes flash up to his, and Tyler can see his eyes are crinkled a little as if he would be smiling if his mouth wasn’t stuffed full of Tyler’s still-pulsing cock. Tyler is a little amazed at Colton swallowing his come like he loves it, completely unfazed, and Tyler moans a little at how hot that is. Colton slowly pulls off and tucks Tyler’s softening dick back into his pants, making him shudder a little at the contact. He slides back up on the seat and captures Tyler’s mouth in a surprisingly innocent kiss considering how his mouth was occupied for the last ten – ok, fine, five – minutes. Or, well, it would be innocent if not for the taste of Tyler’s come on his lips, and that is way hotter than it should be.

Belatedly it dawns on Tyler that he should be returning the favor, but before he can get nervous about it the car is slowing down and pulling into the driveway of his house. He scrambles to do up his pants and straighten the wrinkles in his tuxedo jacket. By the time the driver opens his door the two boys are sitting beside each other, grinning innocently. Tyler tips the driver and they watch the limo pull away in silence. Tyler is unsure of just what to say but Colton just grabs his hand and pulls him towards the front door, saying, “Didn’t you promise me a movie?”

And just like that his nerves settle. His hand closes around Colton’s and as they walk towards the door he thinks he may have to send Sarah a fruit basket or something because this? Was definitely the best prom night ever.  
  



End file.
